


A Whale of A. Whale

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Castle Oblivion, Crossover, Cycling, Fix-Fic, Gen, Good Morning Storybrooke, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Whales, alternate season 6, land without color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: While a cycling race distracts the town of Storybrooke, Ansem takes the opportunity to break into Regina's vault but soon finds it to be protected by Blood Magic.  Meanwhile, in the Land Without Magic of the past, Riku introduces himself to Dr. Frankenstein, offering him a way to get revenge on those who wronged him.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. INGOLSTADT PUB — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          Everything is black and white, suggesting we are in the Land     

          Without Color.  The pub has two layers and resembles the         

          Pinocchio restaurant at the Disney parks.  Minus the             

          Pinocchio decor, of course.                                      

                                                                           

          Merry festivities are going on throughout the pub.  Lots of      

          drinking.  Dancing.  And, you know, "dancing."  The              

          gender-equal CROWD and music nearly drown out the sounds of      

          the storm outside.  In all the hard partying, the place gets     

          messier and messier.                                             

                                                                           

          Nestled deep in a corner on the second level, DR.                

          FRANKENSTEIN is sitting alone, drinking away his sorrows,        

          and trying the best he can to avoid the craziness.  A            

          picture of Gerhardt lays on his table.  He uses it as a          

          coaster.                                                         

                                                                           

          Down below, a CLOAKED PERSON enters the pub and walks up to      

          the bar.  The BARTENDER points toward the upper level.  In       

          the corner, Frankenstein takes another drink, finishing his      

          glass, much to his dismay.                                       

                                                                           

          Another glass is slammed on his table, and the Cloaked           

          person sits down across from him.  Frankenstein looks up at      

          his face — It’s RIKU, in full color.                             

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    You’re from that world, aren’t you?                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    You are Dr. Viktor Frankenstein,                       

                    are you not?                                           

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Who’s asking?                                          

                                                                           

          He takes a drink from the new glass.                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Someone who can get you a chance at                    

                    revenge.  Revenge against                              

                    Rumpelstiltskin, against the Evil                      

                    Queen.                                                 

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    And what makes you think I want                        

                    revenge?                                               

                                                                           

          Riku looks around.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Would you rather sit around here?                      

                                                                           

          Frankenstein sets his drink down.                                

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    So, what do you have to offer?                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    I can get you back to my world.                        

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MILLS FAMILY TOMB — DAY — PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          RICHIE AUDLEY walks up to the Mills family tomb.  His eyes       

          are golden.  He tries to open it, but a spell sends him          

          flying back.  He gets up and angrily storms off.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          EMMA, SNOW, DAVID, REGINA, ROBIN, and ROLAND are under a         

          pavilion.  BABY SNOWFLAKE and BABY PISTACHIO are also            

          present.  A camera points at a well-lit desk, at which HART      

          ARCHER and GOLDIE LOCKSLEY are sitting.  There are a copule      

          other cameras, too.  And a crew, of course.                      

                                                                           

          Just outside the pavilion, MANY STUDENTS, half of whom are       

          female, are mounted on bicycles.  Among them, HENRY, KARLY       

          WISE, HANSEL, GRETEL, and GRACE.  There are A FEW OTHER          

          PEOPLE – spectators, also half-female, as well.                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    And now...commencing...the                             

                    thirty-fourth annual...Storybrooke                     

                    High School...Ride of Spring!                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Remember, the winning class will be                    

                    awarded pizza, courtesy of                             

                    Granny’s!                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    On behalf of the Storybrooke                           

                    Sheriff’s Department, we want a                        

                    good, clean race...from all of you.                    

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    So, without further ado –                              

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    — GO!                                                  

                                                                           

          The cyclists take off.                                           

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    That’s nice.                                           

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Yes, but who will when this year’s                     

                    Ride of Spring?                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    Mm, I know.  Last year, the Class                      

                    of 2018 beat the long-reigning                         

                    Class of 2016 in a major upset.                        

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    One that, no doubt — PING! — shot                      

                    an arrow in their senior year!                         

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    Yes, 2016 was weird.  But do you                       

                    think the Class of 2020 has what it                    

                    takes to win this one?                                 

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Well, I would say Henry Mills got                      

                    some extra Summer weather, don’t                       

                    you think?                                             

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    Oh, I know.  I was there.  And, if                     

                    he can bike the way he swims, the                      

                    Class of 2020 might just have a                        

                    chance.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Blue-eyed, Richie pushes through a WILD CROWD and enters         

          Granny’s Diner.  How wild is this crowd?  They are dressed       

          like their old, Mysthaven selves!  Cycling fans are weird.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          ELLA is mopping the floor.  Richie walks up to her.  The         

          place is otherwise fairly-empty.                                 

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    Richie!  What are you doing here?                      

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Slow day, huh?                                         

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    Yeah, well, with the Ride of                           

                    Spring...                                              

                                                                           

          He looks around and summons the Keyblade of People’s Hearts.     

                                                                           

                              ELLA (cont’d)                                

                    What the...                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He plunges it into her chest and rips out her heart, which       

          glows blue.  His eyes turn gold.                                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    I hear you’ve come in possession of                    

                    a certain quill.  One that can                         

                    absorb the properties of the ink it                    

                    touches.                                               

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Give it to me.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ELLA’S HOUSE — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Ella takes a small, wide box out of a desk and hands it to       

          Richie.  He opens it.                                            

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    Careful, it’s loaded with squid                        

                    ink.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Yes, well, not for long.                               

                                                                           

          He takes out a small bottle, puts it on the desk, and opens      

          it.  He then waves his hand of the quill.  Ink flies out of      

          it, forming a ball, which travels into the bottle.  He seals     

          the bottle and puts both it and the quill in his pockets.        

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM (cont’d)                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    That will be all.  I believe you’re                    

                    needed at Granny’s.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. INGOLSTADT PUB — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

          As Riku and Frankenstein exit the pub, lightning flashes.        

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Where are you taking me?                               

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Into the woods.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    In this weather!?                                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I don’t like it any more than you                      

                    do.                                                    

                                                                           

          He walks off.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    But you get used to it.                                

                                                                           

          Frankenstein follows him into the woods.                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. INGOLSTADT WOODS — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Riku and Frankenstein are walking through the woods.  The        

          rain has slowed down.                                            

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Where exactly are you taking me?                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Mysthaven.                                             

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Come again?                                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    The Enchanted Forest?                                  

                                                                           

          Frankenstein is still confused.                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                         (annoyed)                                         

                    The land with color!                                   

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Oh!  That place!  But, where,                          

                    exactly?                                               

                                                                           

          The rain stops.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    All in good time, doctor.  Come.                       

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    You best give me some kind                             

                    information on your deal.  I know                      

                    these things don’t come with a                         

                    price!                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (smirks)                                          

                    I guess your brain’s not completely                    

                    wasted on medicine.                                    

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    I am not sure what you mean by                         

                    that.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    There IS something I need you to do                    

                    for me.  But I’d rather not discuss                    

                    it in THIS world.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          They exit the woods.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GREY ROAD — NIGHT                                           

                                                                           

          They stop at the road.  Riku holds out his hand and opens a      

          Dark Portal.                                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    This way, please.                                      

                                                                           

          They enter the portal, and it closes.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          A HALF-FEMALE CROWD runs along the street, as the peloton        

          passes.  Among this crowd are GEPPETTO and AUGUST, dressed       

          like their old selves.  August looks ridiculous.                 

                                                                           

                              GEPPETTO                                     

                    Go!  Go!                                               

                                                                           

                              AUGUST                                       

                    Who are we rooting for, again?                         

                                                                           

                              GEPPETTO                                     

                    I don’t know.  It’s for fun.                           

                                                                           

          MOTHER SUPERIOR walks up to them.                                

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Well, I, for one, am rooting for                       

                    Henry’s Class of 2020.                                 

                                                                           

                              AUGUST                                       

                    You’re also dressed like a                             

                    jellyfish.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Goldie and Hart are back on the air.                             

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Welcome back!  It’s now time for                       

                    "Ask Eros!"                                            

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    You are trying way too hard to be                      

                    Bob Roll...                                            

                                                                           

          He picks up an envelope.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Oh, look!  We actually have a                          

                    question!                                              

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Wonderful...                                           

                                                                           

          He opens up the envelope and takes out the paper.                

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Our question comes from Drizella                       

                    Tremaine.                                              

                         (reading)                                         

                    Why do we have this thing in April?                    

                         (to camera)                                       

                    Well, Drizella, great question!  It                    

                    all goes back to the original rides                    

                    of spring from the time of the Evil                    

                    Queen.  Her first week married to                      

                    King Leopold, she feeling sad.  She                    

                    missed her beloved Daniel, so Snow                     

                    White decided to hold a horse race                     

                    across, not only their kingdom, but                    

                    the entire Enchanted Forest!  And                      

                    that tradition was carried over                        

                    with the Curse!                                        

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    Ooh, that’s fascinating!                               

                                                                           

          She shakes her head at the camera, with a deadpan look on        

          her face.                                                        

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Thank you, Goldie!                                     

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    You get told one time you look like                    

                    him...                                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    Yeah, thank you for keeping this                       

                    alive.                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    How could I not?                                       

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (to Hart)                                         

                    You know, the name "Ride of Spring"                    

                    was not applied until year two!                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Fascinating!                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CLIFF BY THE SEA — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                        

                                                                           

          Color.  Frankenstein and Riku emerge from a Dark Portal, and     

          it closes behind them.  Frankenstein remains greyscale.          

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Always interesting, visiting this                      

                    place.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Always interesting having you here.                    

                                                                           

          She walks up to him.                                             

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Maleficent.  Long time, no see.                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Be back in a few minutes.  The good                    

                    doctor and I have some catching up                     

                    to do.                                                 

                                                                           

          Riku heads off.                                                  

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Is he yours?  I don’t remember him                     

                    from before.  What is he,                              

                    seventeen?  Eighteen?                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Fifteen.  Sixteen this September.                      

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Oh.                                                    

                         (pause)                                           

                    OH!  I...see it now.  He...has my                      

                    hair!                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Indeed, he does.                                       

                                                                           

          Awkward pause.                                                   

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    You...never...got in                                   

                    contact.  I...had no idea.  If you                     

                    had said anything —                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Certain circumstances made it                          

                    difficult to raise him.  A mutual                      

                    friend, so to speak, got in the                        

                    way.                                                   

                                                                           

          Frankenstein lets this soak in.                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Luckily, I had twins.                                  

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Listen, Mal, what we had —                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It was fleeting.  A mere...rebound                     

                    after Briar Rose and I broke up.                       

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Still, I would like to be there for                    

                    him.  And his brother.  Sister?                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Brother.  I have since had — and                       

                    lost — another child.  But soon,                       

                    we shall be reunited.                                  

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    And of Briar?                                          

                                                                           

          She shrugs, and Riku returns.                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Coast is clear!  Not for long...                       

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    Yes, what is it you need me to do?                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Our associate has taken interest in                    

                    a very specific puppet.  He wants                      

                    to know...how!                                         

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    How?                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    How he’s alive!                                        

                                                                           

          Frankenstein is confused.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    Fetch him for me.                                      

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    What do you mean?                                      

                                                                           

          Riku looks at the sea below.                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    It’s always calm before the                            

                    storm...                                               

                                                                           

          He looks up at the doctor.                                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    And a storm is coming.  This puppet                    

                    and the man who carved him are                         

                    presently on a raft in that very                       

                    sea.                                                   

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    You expect me to swim?  In a storm?                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’ll make sure you’ll able to take                     

                    it.                                                    

                                                                           

          It starts raining.  Hard.  Riku splashes a liquid on             

          Frankenstein.  The latter starts to swell up.                    

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                         (deeper)                                          

                    What’s happening?                                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    You’re gonna want to leap for this.                    

                                                                           

                              FRANKENSTEIN                                 

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          Riku pushes him over the cliff.  As Frankenstein falls, he       

          transforms into a whale — MONSTRO — making one heck of a         

          splash!  A splash that hits both Maleficent and Riku miles       

          above.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          Emma takes a sip of coffee and looks at the monitor.  There      

          appears to be a breakaway.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Looks like we have a breakaway.                        

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Who’s winning?                                         

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Well, it looks like the Class of                       

                    2018 is currently in the lead, but                     

                    2020’s catching up.                                    

                                                                           

          Roland nods.                                                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Where’s Henry?                                         

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    I think he’s somewhere in the                          

                    peloton.  But Hansel and Gretel are                    

                    in the breakaway!                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          A HALF-FEMALE CROWD runs along the street, as the breakaway      

          passes.  Hansel and Gretel close in on a JUNIOR.                 

                                                                           

                              GRETEL                                       

                         (to Hansel)                                       

                    You go on the left, I’ll go on the                     

                    right.                                                 

                                                                           

          He nods and they start to pass the junior, but Hansel’s bike     

          slips and falls down.                                            

                                                                           

                              GRETEL                                       

                    Hansel!                                                

                                                                           

          She turns around, returns to her brother, and gets off her       

          bike.                                                            

                                                                           

                              GRETEL (cont’d)                              

                    Are you okay?                                          

                                                                           

                              HANSEL                                       

                    Ow.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Goldie and Hart are back on the air.                             

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    We seem to have had a crash at the                     

                    docks.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Yeah, it looks like Hansel slipped                     

                    and fell over.  This does not look                     

                    good for the Class of 2020.  Hansel                    

                    and Gretel were closing in on that                     

                    lead, and, if they lose it, they                       

                    might not be able to catch up.                         

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    I just hope he’s okay.                                 

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Well, yeah, of course.  who                            

                    wouldn’t?                                              

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                    Of course, their team does still                       

                    stand a chance, if someone like                        

                    Henry Mills manages to catch                           

                    up.  Oh!  And here they come now!                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          The peloton approaches.  Henry and Karly pull over.              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What happened!?                                        

                                                                           

                              HANSEL                                       

                    The docks are slippery.  Careful.                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Hey, we’ll try to reach the                            

                    breakaway —                                            

                                                                           

          Henry nods.                                                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    — take your places.                                    

                                                                           

                              GRETEL                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          An ambulance approaches.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRETEL (cont’d)                              

                    Go!                                                    

                                                                           

          Henry and Karly take off.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Let us know what happens!                              

                                                                           

          Gretel helps her brother into the ambulance, and it takes        

          off.                                                             

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          The ambulance pulls up to the hospital.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          DR. WHALE is walking toward the entrance.  Richie notices        

          and approaches him.                                              

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Dad —                                                  

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Sorry, can’t talk right now.  A kid                    

                    fell of his bike, and I need to                        

                    take care of him.                                      

                                                                           

          Hansel is brought into the hospital, accompanied by              

          Gretel.  Dr. Whale joins them, as they head down the             

          hall.  MICHAEL TILLMAN enters.                                   

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL                                      

                    Where’s my son?                                        

                                                                           

          Richie points down the hall, where they just went.               

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL                                      

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          He heads down the hall.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MONSTRO’S MOUTH — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

          Riku walks through Monstro’s mouth, carrying a torch.            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    The sooner I find this puppet, the                     

                    sooner I get out of here.                              

                                                                           

          His torch shines light on the wreckage of a raft.  Lying         

          face-down is PINOCCHIO.  Geppetto is lying face-up, with a       

          life-preserver around him.  Riku reaches to grab the puppet.     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Hold on.                                               

                                                                           

          He pulls his hand back.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’ve been here, before!                                

                                                                           

          His surrounding go all static-y.  Like a bad TV signal.  In      

          the static, LARXENE pops up, slow-clapping.                      

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    How observant of you!  Personally,                     

                    I’m SHOCKED it took you so long!                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What do you want?  Why did you send                    

                    me back here?                                          

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    I said you’d find some things you                      

                    missed before, did I not?  Tell me,                    

                    what happened the first time you                       

                    were here?                                             

                                                                           

          He thinks, for a moment.                                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    The whale spat us out, just as I                       

                    was about to take the little                           

                    brat.  In the morning, the Blue                        

                    Fairy turned him into a real                           

                    boy.  He was useless to Ansem, by                      

                    then.                                                  

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    So, here’s your second                                 

                    chance!  Snatch the puppet!                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I don’t work for Ansem, anymore.                       

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Still, you’re not the least bit                        

                    curious as to what makes                               

                    this...living puppet tick?  You’re                     

                    father’s a man of science —                            

                    particularly involving animating                       

                    inanimate objects, yes?                                

                         (to herself)                                      

                    And I must admit, I do strongly                        

                    admire his preference for                              

                    electricity...                                         

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Take the puppet, turn him back, and                    

                    study it.                                              

                                                                           

          He looks at the wreckage and those on it.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LARXENE (cont’d)                             

                    I’ll even fry the carver, for you!                     

                                                                           

          She brandishes her electrically-charged knives, smiling so       

          wickedly.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL ROOM — DAY — PRESENT DAY               

                                                                           

          Hansel is lying down.  Michael and Gretel are seated by his      

          bed, the latter holding her helmet.  The TV is on, showing       

          the Ride of Spring, of course.  Dr. Whale enters.                

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Well, I’ve looked at the X-Rays,                       

                    and the good news is, it’s just a                      

                    sprained ankle.  Nothing’s broken.                     

                         (to Hansel)                                       

                    You’ll be better in no time.                           

                                                                           

                              HANSEL                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              GRETEL                                       

                    Hansel!  Hansel!  Here it comes!                       

                                                                           

          The family looks at the TV.  The race is nearly done.            

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Well, I’ll leave you to it.  Let me                    

                    know, if you need anything.                            

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL HALLWAY — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Richie walks up to Dr. Whale.                                    

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Now?                                                   

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Now’s good.  What is you wanted to                     

                    talk about?                                            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Oh, I just have some questions                         

                    regarding my science homework!                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                         (smiling)                                         

                    My expertise!                                          

                                                                           

          The start walking down the hall.                                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    For example —                                          

                                                                           

          He rips out his father’s heart, and his eyes turn gold.          

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Where do you keep the blood?                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Emma, Regina, Snow, David, Robin, and Roland are now outside     

          the pavilion.  The riders approach, led by Henry and             

          Karly.  Henry looks back, checking his surroundings, then        

          speeds up.  Karly follows.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Come on!  Come on!                                     

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Come on, Henry!                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Just another sprint!                                   

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Yeah!  Go, go!                                         

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Come on...                                             

                                                                           

          Henry passed the finish line, followed swiftly by Karly.         

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Whoo!                                                  

                                                                           

          The breakaway catches up and follows.  Grace gets off her        

          bike.                                                            

                                                                           

                              GRACE                                        

                         (to Henry and Karly)                              

                    We should go check in on Hansel.                       

                                                                           

          She takes out her phone and calls him.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Hansel picks up his phone, as Michael and Gretel watch the       

          TV.                                                              

                                                                           

                              HANSEL                                       

                         (into phone)                                      

                    Hold on, I’ll put you on speaker!                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Henry and Karly are crowded around Grace.                        

                                                                           

                              GRACE                                        

                         (into phone)                                      

                    Oh, yeah!  Me, too!                                    

                                                                           

          She puts the phone on speaker.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Gretel leans over to the phone, which Hansel is holding out.     

                                                                           

                              GRETEL                                       

                    That was amazing!  We won!                             

                                                                           

                              GOLDIE LOCKSLEY                              

                         (on TV)                                           

                    Well, it looks like the Class of                       

                    2018 has been dethroned.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Goldie and Hart are at their desk, of course.                    

                                                                           

                              HART ARCHER                                  

                    Yes, it does.  Now, of course,                         

                    right now, leading racer Henry                         

                    Mills is checking in on his fallen                     

                    teammate, but I’m sure we’ll hear                      

                    from him, in just a second!                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL HALLWAY — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Dr. Whale leads Richie to a door that says "Lab."                

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Let me in and stay quiet.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Dr. Whale scans his badge and opens the door.  They enter,       

          and it closes.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL LAB — DAY                              

                                                                           

          Vials of blood are stacked on shelves.  Richie looks around.     

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Where is the mayor’s blood?                            

                                                                           

          Dr. Whale walks up to a shelf and takes a vial.  He hands it     

          to his son.                                                      

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM (cont’d)                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Stand still, until I hand back the                     

                    vial.  But don’t leave the room,                       

                    when I do.                                             

                                                                           

          He sets the heart on the table and takes out the quill and       

          opens the vial.  When he dips the quill, it glows red, for a     

          second.  He recaps the vial and hands it back to his father,     

          who puts it back where it was.                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM (cont’d)                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          He picks up the heart.                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM (cont’d)                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Let’s go.                                              

                                                                           

          They exit.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL HALLWAY — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Dr. Whale checks to make sure the door is closed, and he         

          rejoins Richie.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    When I give you back your heart, as                    

                    far you’re concerned and can                           

                    recall, we were talking about my                       

                    science homework.                                      

                                                                           

          He plunges the heart back in Dr. Whale’s chest, and his eyes     

          turn blue.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    — and then the number of protons                       

                    basically determines what element                      

                    each atom is!                                          

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    So, fusion and fission are like                        

                    alchemy!                                               

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Sure...                                                

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Alright, thanks!                                       

                                                                           

          ARCHIE, MR. GOLD, and the SEVERE NURSE come walking by.          

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Archie!                                                

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Hey, Arthur, how’s it going?                           

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    I don’t want to brag, but my son                       

                    just asked me for help on his                          

                    science homework!                                      

                                                                           

          Richie smiles.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Oh, well, that’s wonderful!                            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    It seemed only natural!                                

                                                                           

                              INTERCOM VOICE                               

                    Paging Dr. Whale to room 815.                          

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                         (to Richie)                                       

                    Gotta go.                                              

                                                                           

          He leaves.                                                       

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (to Richie)                                       

                    What a lovely quill.  Wherever did                     

                    you get it?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MONSTRO’S MOUTH (CASTLE OBLIVION) — NIGHT — PAST            

                                                                           

          Riku looks at the raft, as Larxene holds her electric            

          knives.                                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          She charges after him, swinging her fists.  He takes out his     

          sword and starts defending himself.  She throws some knives      

          at him, but only one hits him.                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Ow!                                                    

                                                                           

          She takes out some card.                                         

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Hmm...AH!                                              

                                                                           

          She picks a card and shoots lightning at him, like               

          Palpatine.  He manages to get up and runs right toward her,      

          with his sword.  She shoots more lightning, but he catches       

          it on the sword, causing it to glow.                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Who’s charged, now?                                    

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Impressive!                                            

                                                                           

          She shoots some more lightning, and he swings his sword,         

          sending some lightning back.  The bolts collide and form a       

          ball.  He swings again, and she shoots lightning from her        

          other hand.                                                      

                                                                           

          The ball grows and explodes, shooting lightning bouncing all     

          around the holographic mouth.  They both dodge it, until it      

          subsides.  They end up right by the teeth.  She takes out        

          her cards, again.                                                

                                                                           

                              LARXENE (cont’d)                             

                    Perhaps, another strategy.                             

                                                                           

          He grabs two of her cards.  One of them has the Heartless        

          symbol.  He swipes in the air, and a door opens.  Outside is     

          a white room.  He looks at the other card, and it has wind       

          on it.  He pushes his hand forward, and she is sent flying       

          out by a powerful gust.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION ROOM — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          As Larxene gets up, Riku exits the simulation into the very      

          same room as her.                                                

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Take me to the north tower.                            

                                                                           

          Suddenly, a gust of snow blows in.  It’s VEXEN.  He walks up     

          to her, holding his shield up.                                   

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    You killed Zexion.                                     

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    I had to.  He was spying on us.                        

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    I know.                                                

                                                                           

          A look of realization forms on Larxene’s face.                   

                                                                           

                              VEXEN (cont’d)                               

                    He was like a son to me.                               

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    I suppose Lexaeus is here, too.                        

                                                                           

          Ice starts to encase her.                                        

                                                                           

                              LARXENE (cont’d)                             

                         (laughing)                                        

                    If you strike me down now, I shall                     

                    become far more powerful than you                      

                    could possibly imagine.                                

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    You don’t really BELIEVE that myth,                    

                    do you!?                                               

                                                                           

          She is now frozen like a popsicle.  Vexen swings his shield,     

          shattering her.  Riku utterly gasps.                             

                                                                           

                              VEXEN (cont’d)                               

                    Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a                     

                    dragon to deal with.                                   

                                                                           

          He heads for the exit, and Riku chases him out, prompting        

          Vexen to start running.  He makes it through the doorway,        

          and Riku follows.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY — DAY                               

                                                                           

          When Riku emerges in the hallway, Vexen is nowhere to be         

          seen.  He takes out Zexion’s book and opens it.  There are       

          cards inside.  He takes one out and looks at it.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL HALLWAY — DAY — PRESENT DAY            

                                                                           

          Richie’s eyes turn golden, as he stands opposite Archie, Mr.     

          Gold, and the Severe Nurse.                                      

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Nothing gets past you, Stiltskin.                      

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Ansem...                                               

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (laughs, in unison)                               

                    Not so tough without your powers,                      

                    are you, ex-Dark One?                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    No, you don’t understand.  It’s not                    

                    me you have to worry about.  If you                    

                    so much as lay a finger on my                          

                    grandson, you’ll have to answer to                     

                    his moms.                                              

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Henry’s not the only one you should                    

                    be worried about, dearie.                              

                                                                           

          He holds out his hand, and box with a green heart on it          

          materializes in it, in a puff of smoke.  He opens it and         

          takes out a glowing, green heart.                                

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM (cont’d)                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Do you know who this belongs to?                       

                                                                           

          No response.                                                     

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM (cont’d)                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Go ahead.  Ask it.                                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (into the heart)                                  

                    Show me your face.                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          BELLE’s face appears in the heart.  She appears to be            

          enjoying a leisurely stroll.  Mr. Gold looks up.                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    How?                                                   

                                                                           

          Richie puts the heart away and poofs the box away.               

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    It’s amazing what pirates horde on                     

                    their ships.                                           

                                                                           

          He opens a Dark Portal and walks through it.  It closes          

          behind him, just as Mr. Gold tries to reach toward it.  He       

          angrily holds his cane to his face.                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (at the top of his lungs)                         

                    ANSEM!                                                 

                                                                           

          His voice echoes throughout the hospital.                        

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION TOWER — DAY — PAST                          

                                                                           

          AXEL enters.                                                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    You’ll never believe what I found                      

                    in the south wing.                                     

                                                                           

          A PINK-HAIRED MAN gets up, and Axel tosses some cards to         

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    They were your sister’s.  You’ll                       

                    notice they’re a bit —                                 

                                                                           

                              PINK-HAIRED MAN                              

                    — cold?  Seems like we have a                          

                    traitor on our hands.                                  

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Or a mole.  Lexaeus and Zexion                         

                    came, too.  He let them in.  Zex’s                     

                    been taken care of, but Lex...                         

                                                                           

                              PINK-HAIRED MAN                              

                    Eliminate the traitor.                                 

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Oh, don’t worry.  After what he did                    

                    to Lar, I’m gonna give Vexen one                       

                    HELL of a show!                                        

                                                                           

          Laughing maniacally, he exits.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MILLS FAMILY TOMB — DAY — PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          Back where we started, Richie walks up to the tomb and puts      

          the quill in the lock.  The tomb glows red, and it               

          opens.  He enters.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S VAULT — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Richie walks up to Pandora’s box.  It’s protected by a seal,     

          but he pops it with the quill.  He waves his hand over the       

          box, and Darkness flies out of it, surrounding him.              

                                                                           

          In a pulse of energy, Richie flies out of the Darkness,          

          unconscious, and it forms ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS, who has     

          no shadow.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    There.  Much better.                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
